Dance
by Witnesss
Summary: Kyoko's school is having a dance. will she be able to find a date?
1. Chapter 1

Randomly thought this one up and thought it was adorable! It was originally going to be a one shot but I don't feel like writing anymore at the moment and I don't want to cut parts out or not be as creative as I can be. So I'll wait to finish it later. Hope you like it!

Disclaimers apply

Dance

It had been a while since Kyoko was at school. She was so busy that she missed a lot of days. But she had been able to stay for the whole day this time and now she was worried. She had known nothing about it! No one had told her. She was free and wanted to go but…but…who would go to a dance with her? She couldn't go alone because she had no friends at the school to hang out with. But she wanted to go! She had never been to a dance before. She could easily imagine all the girls in their beautiful dresses and the sparkly decorations. It would like a place where princesses gather.

"Mo!" She jumped in shock at the noise behind her. "Wipe that stupid look off your face!" Her best friend told her. Moko had been walking into the Love Me room when she had seen Kyoko standing there with a stupid look on her face. One that meant she was off in lala land.

"Moko!" Kyoko jumped at the other girl. "I don't know what to do!" Moko hadn't been able to dodge the attack this time.

"If you let me go, I'll help you." It was best to get this done and over with fast. Otherwise it would drag on. "So what's wrong?" she asked as the other girl detached herself from her.

"My school is having a dance but I don't have a date and I don't know who to ask." She said all in one breath. Kyoko looked at the older girl hoping she would have the answer. In truth Moko didn't know what to tell the girl. But she had to do something, she just couldn't fight the look Kyoko was giving her.

"When is it?" If there was enough time they could probably find someone to go with her.

"Tonight" Kyoko said with tears in her eyes.

"What?! Why are you only now looking for a date?" How in the world could they find a date for her in just a few short hours?

"I didn't know about it! Today was my first day back at school in a while. Moko I really wanna go!" Kyoko was in tears now but Moko didn't know what to do. "Wait," she said with a look of hope in her eyes, "Moko, are you free tonight."

"Yes," at her reply the younger girl's eyes lit up even more. Then it dawned on her. "NO!"

***

Ren and Yashiro were walking by the Love Me room and heard shouting. They gave each other a questioning look. They couldn't distinguish the words but it sounded like a heated argument. Ren approached the door and slowly opened it. He was shocked at what he saw. Kyoko was latched onto Kotonami-san, who was dragging the young girl in her desperation to get out of her grip. She was heading for the door but her head was bowed because of her struggle. Neither girl had yet to see the two men.

"Mo! I won't do it! Let me go!" Moko knew that if she stayed around Kyoko for too long she would agree to it. She had little resistance against her best friend at times like this.

"But Moko-saaan....You're such a great actress. Know one will even know. Think of it as a way to improve your skills. Pleeaase!" Kyoko was begging now.

"I won't do it!" Kotonami-san yelled again.

"Do what?" Ren had no idea what the two girls were fighting about but he was going to find out. Upon hearing him the two froze. They had no idea they had an audience and both had a look of horror on their face as they saw not only Ren, but Yashiro as well. It was one thing for Kyoko to suggest it but another thing entirely for others to learn of the plan. Moko was starting to turn beat read.

"Um…uh… nothing Tsuruga-san," Kyoko said as she let go of her best friend. She was starting to turn a little red as well.

"Mogami-san…what are you hiding from me?" Ren asked. She was so honest he knew she would tell him.

"My school is having a dance tonight but I didn't find out about it till today so I don't have anyone to go with and I wanted Moko to dress up as a boy to go with me she's such a great actress that no one would notice and I can't go alone" she ended breathless and with tears in her eyes. Ren used all his acting skills not to burst out laughing and Yashiro had to walk out of the room because he couldn't hold it in. It didn't do much good because they could still hear him and both girls started to turn red again and looked down in shame. Yashiro walked back into the room with some composure, but he was in jeopardy of losing it.

"Ms. Mogami, why can't you go alone?" Ren finally managed to ask.

"Because I don't have any friends at the school to hang out with but if I go with someone then I won't be alone." She couldn't believe she was telling her sempai all this. In front of her Moko looked up to the ray of hope. _Maybe he can get me out of this._

"Tsuruga-san, are you busy tonight?" Moko asked him. Yashiro had thought of the same thing as Kotonami-san and so spoke for Ren.

"No he's not, he has finished all his jobs for today." _Nice thinking Kotonami-san. Maybe there is hope for these two yet. _Ren looked at his manager wondering what he was thinking.

"Then why don't you go with her?" Moko looked at Kyoko's face and saw her shocked expression. "Don't look like that. He's handsome and a real male. Unlike me who is clearly a woman." Ren wasn't sure what to say. He like the prospect of dancing with Kyoko but…he still felt a little embarrassed about it.

"N..n..never mind. I don't even have a dress. Haha I forgot about that." Kyoko was clearly trying to get out of having a date with Ren. Now he was insulted.

"Ms. Mogami, am I not fit to be your date?" Ren locked her in his gaze.

"N…no, Tsuruga-san, it's more like the other way around. I'm not fit to be your date!" She was clearly embarrassed now as she was bowing in apology.

"Nonsense, you two are perfect for each other. We'll just ask the president to borrow a dress and that will take care of that problem. Tsuruga-san the dance is at seven. Be sure to pick her up." Moko dragged her friend out of the room to ask the president for a favor. _That was close. If I would have allowed them to mull over it any longer I would be stuck being her date._

***

Kyoko couldn't believe it. Her and Moko had worked hard for the past couple of hours to get her ready. Looking in the mirror she barely recognized herself. It looked like she had undergone a transformation for a drama. The dress they had borrowed was a light pink that hugged her torso tightly, the bottom half was a little looser to allow room for movement. There was some cleavage as the dress was held up by spaghetti straps. The bottom of the dress was cut at an angle. The highest part was cut just above her knees and it flowed down to half way down her calf. The most wonderful thing however, was the make up. They had used the kit that Moko had given her for her birthday.

"Finally we're done." Moko said a little breathless. Kyoko still didn't know much about how to deck herself out so she had done most of the work and was pleased with the result.

"Kyoko-chan, Kotonami-san, dinners ready." The Okami-san called up to her. Kyoko looked in horror at Moko.

"What if I get the dress dirty?" She almost squeled.

"Don't worry, just throw a t-shirt over it for protection." Kyoko looked at her friend surprised. It was so simple but a brilliant idea.

***

Ren was nervous and excited all at the same time. He had already dropped Yashiro off and was heading over to pick Kyoko up. After the girls had run out of the room earlier Yashiro had teased him all day. Tomorrow was going to be a pain. He would ask for all the details. Ren sighed in anticipation for the next day as he pulled into the drive way of the restaurant where his date lived. He got out of his car and walked up to the door to knock but it opened just as he was about to. He stood facing Kotonami-san.

"Good you're here. Kyoko is just finishing getting ready. She'll be down in a minute."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's taken me song long to update but school got really busy and I wasn't expecting it to. I still have a lot of stuff to do but I have some extra time today so I figured I would update. I'm afraid I lost where this story is going though. I wrote it based on a picture I had for the end and now I can't remember it. I will do my best though to keep the story good.

Disclaimers apply

Chapter 2

Ren walked through the door and followed Kotonami-san to the kitchen where Taisho and the Okami-san were. They were finishing up the dishes. Ren had only spoken with the couple a few times and that was mostly to call them and tell them Kyoko was spending the night at his house…_maybe I should have thought twice about coming in. _

"Tsuruga-san, it has been a while," Taisho said as he walked up to give him a handshake. Ren was expecting to give a gentleman handshake and for that to be it but the older man held his hand with a tight grip. Ren grimaced at the knowledge he was being tested and gripped back with his lying gentlemanly smile. Kotonami-san and Okami-san noticed the tension but there wasn't really much they could do. Taisho thought of Kyoko as a daughter and he didn't want the young man to play with her heart and then break it.

"I'm ready Moko," Kyoko walked into the room as if in a hurry. After dinner she had gone back upstairs to take off the t-shirt and to put on some finishing touches. She hadn't even heard Ren's car pull into the driveway. She was surprised to see her sempai and Taisho shaking hands. Somehow she missed the tension. "Oh, hello Tsuruga-san" She blushed a little, " I didn't know you were already here." She bowed to show her apology at making him wait and Ren lost the strength he had been gripping it. From the moment she had spoken she had his full attention. The dress looked beautiful on her. The light pink looked good with her complexion and she was showing more skin then he was use to seeing from her. Plus where the dress did cover it hugged tightly to accentuate her form. Then when she had bowed he saw that the dress cut low in the back. When he saw her back was when he lost the strength in his hand and almost in his legs. Taisho let go satisfied; if the young man was this week kneed around her then he wasn't just playing with her. "Um…Tsuruga-san is something wrong?" Kyoko asked looking up at him. He still hadn't greeted her.

"N..no Mogami-san, you're just so stunning I didn't recognize you for a moment." He had regained his composure and speaking like the Casanova he was. Kyoko blushed slightly and Moko looked disgusted, she couldn't believe he could say a line like that so easily in front of other people. "Shall we go?" he asked as he held his arm out for her to take. She nodded in her excitement and walked out to the car with him.

Ren opened the door for her and caught his breath as he caught her scent, she smelled so good. He closed the door behind her and took a deep breath _Ren you're just here to accompany her, you can't do anything, keep your cool._ He walked over to the driver's side and got in. He didn't look at Kyoko and turned the car on and pulled out of the driveway.

They were almost half way there and he still hadn't looked at her and she hadn't tried to talk. He sneaked a quick peek and noticed she was looking down. "Mogami-san, is everything all right?"

Kyoko quickly looked up with a huge smile on her face, Ren tightened his grip on the steering wheel so he wouldn't reach out to her. "I'm fine," she said "I just can't believe I get to go! I just found out about the dance today and wasn't sure if I would be able to find anybody to go with me. And I feel like Cinderella!" Ren's face contorted a little as he tried to hold back the laughter. "Moko made me look so pretty! I feel like I've had my make –up don professionally and its not for work. And I'm going with one of the most handsome men in Japan." Kyoko blushed a little as she realized what she said.

Ren smiled at her comment. "T-that is to s-say that's what the talk show's say." Kyoko stumbled over her words in her embarrassment.

"You don't think I'm handsome Ms. Mogami?" He just couldn't give up this chance to tease her and she looked so cute.

"I-it's not that Tsuruga-san, I think you are very handsome" she blushed slightly at the comment. "It's just that you are considered the most eligible bachelor of Japan and I didn't want you to think that I have any romantic feelings for you."

"Well do you?" The conversation had taken an unexpected turn, he knew the answer to his question but for some reason he wanted to torture himself as well as her.

"Of course not!" Ren's face contorted with slight pain. She continued without noticing, "I know my place. You are my sempai and are doing me a favor by accompanying me to my school dance." Ren had known it was coming but it still hurt. Ren continued driving the rest of the way in silence.

When they finally arrived at the school he parked the car and got out to open the door for her. She emerged from the car with a huge smile on her face and by the look in her eyes he could tell she was in Lala land probably imagining meeting a fairy or princess at the dance. "This way Ms. Mogami," Ren grabbed her hand and led her in the direction of the school. She quickly returned to reality and started pulling him towards the school. "Ms. Mogami, slow down a little." Ren was pleased at her excitement.

"Sorry Tsuruga-san," she said as she slowed her pace. They walked up to the entrance and were allowed admittance. The school had a class specifically for celebrities, they could show up whenever their schedule allowed them to. For the safety of the students only one media group was allowed to report on the event and there was tight security to make sure no one from the school got in. The students were used to dealing with celebrities, so while they may be huge fans they had learned not to maul anyone. Of course, when Ren Tsuruga walked in many of the girls had to fight their impulse. They recognized the young woman with him, it was Kyoko Mogami.

Kyoko's face immediately went to Lala land when she saw the decorations. There were balloons everywhere, streamers, the place looked wonderful. She thought she saw a few party fairies and was going to rush over to them when someone pulled on her arm. She looked back to see her sempai smiling down at her. "Mogami-san, you didn't invite me here just to abandon me at the door did you?" He asked.

"Of course not Tsuruga-san! I just thought I saw…some …fairies…" She was a little embarrassed to admit it to him but he already knew about Corn, so he should be able to accept fairies.

Ren continued smiling at her but it changed to his heavenly smile. Kyoko couldn't escape from it, she was too close. Her demons started appearing around her and dropping like flies, the girls behind her melted at the sight of him. "Mogami-san, why don't we move out of the door way?' He led her to somewhere in the middle of the dance floor and had lifter her arms to dance with her when someone pushed them apart.

Kyoko wasn't sure who had done it but she was thankful to that person. Tsuruga-san had put her in a trance and she couldn't escape but she also wasn't sure if she had wanted to. "What are you doing here?" She heard a familiar voice say. She focused her eyes on the figure in front of her and scowled.

"I'm here as Ms. Mogami's date." Ren was using his lying gentlemanly smile. He didn't like the individual in front of him and he had interrupted him before he could dance with Kyoko. Sho was in danger of seeing Kuon. "What about you Fuwa? I didn't know you went to school with Mogami-san."

At that point both Ren and Kyoko realized Sho was holding onto someone, Kyoko recognized her as Mimori. "Sho-chan's my date." She stated firmly as she glared at Kyoko. The girl didn't like Kyoko as she believed that Sho still had feelings for her and now she was walking in with Japan's sexiest man accompanying her. Just how many guys did she have in love with her? Ren noticed the look Mimori was giving Kyoko and even though he wasn't sure what it was all about he figured he could use the girl's jealousy to keep Sho away from them.

While Sho was momentarily distracted by Mimori Ren used the chance to step around him and wrap his arm around Kyoko's waist. "Since we both have beautiful dates, I think we would be wise not to neglect them." Ren kept his gentlemanly lying smile on his face, which revitalized some of Kyoko's demons. Some were attracted to him and others were itching to pulverize Sho. Kyoko felt very divided, be terrified by the man beside her or destroy the one in front of her. Sho almost growled as he recognized his defeat and allowed himself to be pulled away by Pochi.

Ren's eyes quickly turned tender as he looked down at Kyoko, "Shall we dance?" She nodded her agreement as she was quickly ensnared by his spell.

Kyoko didn't like to give in but she had no choice. She could tell right away that her sempai was a much better dancer than she had thought. Her only option was to follow his lead. Ren twirled her around the dance floor with a boyish grin on his face, somewhere in the back of her mind a memory flickered of Katsuki playing on a piano with that same look. _Wasn't he flirting then?_ Kyoko quickly lost the thought as he picked up the pace in their steps.

After a few songs they stopped to get something to drink. They stood there for a minute laughing and Ren finally composed himself, "I'll go get us some punch," He said still using his boyish smile. As he walked away Kyoko felt a little dazed. She had always enjoyed being around her sempai but something was different tonight. She was trying to think of a time where she had had so much fun with him. Actually she was having a hard time remembering the last time she's had this much fun. **Ahem** Kyoko turned to see someone standing beside her. "Hello," she said. She felt bad for not realizing she was standing next to someone.

"Good evening, my name is Yuri Fumino. You're Kyoko Mogami right?" the woman asked.

"Yes." Kyoko replied enthusiastically.

"May I ask you a question?" Kyoko nodded her head. "How did you get Japan's sexiest man to accompany you to a school dance?"

Kyoko blushed slightly at the reference remembering the conversation in the car. "Well I didn't really. Moko is the one who convinced him to go with me. I only found out about the dance today and I wasn't sure whom to go with. Tsuruga-san walked into the room when we were ….arguing and Moko asked him if he was free for the evening." Kyoko didn't want to say they were arguing over having Kanae dress up as a guy to be her date.

"Really? So he had some time off and decided to accompany you? You must be really important to him." If it had been anybody else they would have realized the woman was trying to get information out of them, as it was it was Kyoko.

"He's my sempai. He takes care of me who is his Kohai. He's helped me a lot with my acting and…" Kyoko trailed off lost in thought.

"And?" the woman questioned.

"Oh uh he's just helped me a lot with work." Kyoko didn't want to mention the incident about the Beagle, everyone had worked hard to keep that a secret. At that moment Ren walked back with their drinks.

"Ms. Mogami, who is this?" Ren asked her. He knew very well who it was, he recognized the reporter.

"Oh this is Yuri Fumino," she replied "We were just talking."

"About what?" he asked looking at Kyoko but the report replied.

"Oh nothing in particular Tsuruga-san. I'll just be on my way now." _That was close. _Yuri had had a few encounters with Ren in the past, the world thought him as mild mannered but all reporters knew better than to try and get information from him. He was like a demon in Angel's clothing. _At least I got something to work with from Kyoko._ The woman walked away lost in her thoughts.

Ren stared after her for a minute wondering what she was planning. He looked down at Kyoko planning to interrogate her about what they had talked about when he saw her excited expression. "Are you ready Tsuruga-san?" Her cup was already empty and it was clear she wanted to dance some more. Ren smiled at her enthusiasm and placed his own cup on the table next to them. He took her hand and led her out onto to dance floor once more.

After a couple songs a slow one came up and Kyoko excused herself to the bathroom. Kanae had told her to check her make-up every so often and Kyoko had decided that a slow song was the perfect chance. On her way back to the dance floor someone barred her way. "Kyoko," she looked up to see Sho, apparently he had escaped Pochi temporarily. "May I have this dance?" Kyoko didn't want to, she wanted to go back to Ren but behind her someone squealed.

"Mogami-san, you know Sho Fuwa as well?" Yuri couldn't believe the scoop she had found. "Tsuruga-san has hogged you all night why don't you dance with Fuwa-san for a while?" With the pressure of the woman behind her Kyoko couldn't politely refuse. She found herself being led out onto the floor by the man she hated most in the world. Her demons were out circling her in case he tried anything. The slow song was still on so Sho held her close with his arms around her waist. Painfully Kyoko put her arms on his shoulder, she was much closer to him than she wanted to be. Sho smiled at his victory. He had watched Kyoko and Ren all night, they had not slow danced together yet. He had beaten the older man to it. The song changed to a more upbeat one and Kyoko started to pull away to go find Ren but Sho held onto her wrist.

"Kyoko, do I only get one dance?" he asked with a smirk. He knew that Yuri was still watching them as did Kyoko. Without making the woman ask questions Kyoko couldn't refuse.

"Yes," a deep voice replied behind Sho. Kyoko's face lit up at the sight of her sempai.

"Tsuruga-san," She quickly detached herself from Sho and walked next to the older man and he wrapped his arm around her once again.

"I believe your date is looking for you Fuwa." As if on queue Pochi walked up and latched herself onto Sho.

"Sho-chan, I was looking for you where did you go?" Ren led Kyoko away so that was all they heard.

"Thank you Tsuruga-san, I didn't know how to get away from him." Kyoko turned to look at her sempai and noticed his anger. _What did I do? Well I was dancing with my sworn enemy…maybe Tsuruga-san thinks it was willing?! _"Tsuruga-san I didn't want to dance with him" she blurted out. "but he stood in my way and then Yuri was behind us and wanted us to dance and I didn't know how to refuse without causing a scene." She quickly rambled.

Ren looked down at her and realized she had noticed his anger. In truth he wasn't mad at her but at himself. He had let Sho dance with her, even if it was the end of a song. He felt a dark mass start to gather in the pit of his stomach. Then he felt her hand on his forehead.

"Tsuruga-san are you feeling alright?" In his anger his face had started to turn red.

He smiled down at her and enveloped her hand in his. "I'm fine Mogami-san, shall we dance some more?" As he led her to dance the mass that was in his stomach disappeared. Once again they started dancing and laughing. At every slow song Kyoko excused herself to the bathroom.

After several more dances the DJ said the dance was almost over and that this would be the last song. He was picking it especially for the couples. Kyoko recognized it would be slow and tried to get away but Ren grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "Mogami-san, can't I have one slow dance with you tonight?

The heat was rising to Kyoko's face and she struggled to answer "b-but I need to go check my make-up." She stumbled.

Ren caressed her face, "It looks fine" He put her arms around his neck and then placed his hands on the small of her back. Kyoko was extremely uncomfortable. Ren leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Mogami-san calm down, it's only a dance." As Ren pulled away he had to use all his will power not to kiss her. Upon his words she relaxed a little and rested her head on his shoulder. It had been a long night and she was tired. She had enjoyed the dances with Ren and now she was realizing that his body was soft. Ren tightened his grip on her and leaned his head on hers. He couldn't ever remember being so at peace.

The moment the song ended he squeezed tighter before he started to pull away. He realized however, that Kyoko had fallen asleep standing up. He chuckled to himself and picked her up princess-style and carried her out to his car. He had completely forgotten about the other kids at the school, Sho, and Yuri. The only one on his mind was Kyoko.

He drove back to the restaurant in silence. She was sound asleep. Once he stopped the car he leaned over to wake Kyoko up. "Ms. Mogami, we're here." He said quietly as he shook her awake. Sleepily she blinked her eyes and yawned.

"Tsuruga-san how did we get in your car?" She said as she rubbed her eyes,

"Mogami-san, you fell asleep standing up so I carried you." Ren got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side to open the door for her.

She stepped out still trying to process what he had said, but her mind was groggy from sleep. Quietly they walked up to the front door.

Kyoko turned to Ren and said "Good night Tsuruga-san."

Ren looked down at her and couldn't resist. He cupped her chin with his hand and kissed her on the lips. It was gentle but more than enough to fry all of Kyoko's demons. "Good night Mogami-san" he said as he pulled away. He turned and walked to his car. She stood there staring back at him trying to process what happened. Neither knew they would be the headline for the news the next day: **Japan's Sexiest Man Like Pudding in the Arms of Kyoko Mogami ** It would have a nice picture of their last dance to accompany it.

***

Short and cute, that was my goal for this one. Let me know how I did. And thank you for all the reviews for the first chapter. I pulled a lot of ideas from there like meeting Sho and Pochi, the media, and Ren being mauled by students. I was going to do more with the reaction of the other kids to Ren but I forgot and I like the way it is so I don't feel like changing it.

…but yeah that definitely was not what I had originally planned but I forgot what it was…so this'll have to do…


End file.
